(1) Field of the Invention:
This disclosure pertains to covers for automobile batteries and in particular to removable, portable covers and a method of manufacturing. The battery covers may be positioned about the battery during extremely cold weather and easily removed when warm weather arrives.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Attempts have been made in the past to provide covers for batteries such as that shown in Kraals U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,477 (1974), which is directed to a polyethylene cover having an integrally formed sealing means for enclosing a battery to prevent corrosive fumes and fluids from contaminating the battery's surroundings. While other attempts have been made in the past to keep the battery from freezing or becoming extremely cold during winter weather, there has not been a successful product made available which is reliable and easily adapted to fit both side and top terminal batteries and which is constructed of low-cost materials making the battery jacket available to the majority of automobile owners.